


Impala

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: There was something wrong with the car.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarMinion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMinion/gifts).



The rain continued to pound on the roof, as Castiel ran his hand over the dashboard. “I don't feel anything.”

“I’m telling you Cas, something’s up. She just doesn't feel right,” Dean told him.

“Dean, I don't understand,” said Castiel. “It appears to be the same as it ever was.”

“There’s gotta be something wrong with it,” Dean insisted. 

“Perhaps if I knew what you meant when you say it doesn't feel right.”

Dean inhaled deeply, then sighed. “It’s not really something I can put into words.”

Castiel frowned. “Please try. I won’t be able to help otherwise.”

Dean thought on it as he leaned back against the driver’s seat. He could sort of describe it, but he wasn't sure it would be in a way that Castiel understood. 

“It’s like coming home and realizing that your house has been robbed. You haven't seen the mess yet, you haven't even really set foot inside. But you know that something’s wrong.”

Castiel didn't respond. Instead, he placed both hands on the dashboard, and concentrated. He closed his eyes, and Dean wondered what it was exactly that Castiel was doing. His eyes opened, and he said to Dean, “Someone has tampered with this vehicle.”

“Damn! I knew it!” Dean said. “Who was it?”

“I’m not certain.”

Dean stroked the wheel and asked, “What’d they do to her?”

“A locator spell, very subtly done. I had to dig deep to find it. I can remove it but it will take time.” Castiel sat back, removing his hands from the dash.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. 

“This vehicle is your home, isn't it?” Castiel asked, looking at Dean.

Dean smiled. “Sure is. But you know what they say, home is where your heart is.”

Castiel frowned. “I didn't detect a--”

“Not literally,” Dean told him, rolling his eyes a bit. “Means home’s a state of mind. It can be a car, or some friggin’ mansion. Or having your arms around the right person.”

Castiel was staring out the windshield and he murmured, “Sounds pleasant enough.”

  
Dean scooted over, and wrapped his arms around Castiel. He kissed him, and Castiel melted against him. It was pouring down rain, they were stranded, and there was some damn witch trying to track their movements. But it was still a perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
